Choosing Logan
by insolentelittlewolf
Summary: What if the characters that liked him least got to see Logan at his best? What if Veronica actually stuck up for Logan for once? A story aimed at showing what that might look like. First chapter is just teasers, story takes place sometime after season one.
1. Chapter 1 (Just a Taste)

A/N: Veronica Mars is probably not only one of my favorite TV shows, but also one of my favorite categories on fanfiction. I've always been especially interested in the idea of the characters in the show who never really get to see the good sides of Logan (at least within the 3 seasons of episodes) somehow getting to see him in the way that all of us who love LoVe do. It's also always bothered me that Veronica never really seemed to stick up for Logan. I've never posted on FF before even though I've been a member since 2008, I figured it was past time. Usually the things I write come to me in scenes like the two below, then I craft a story around them. Mostly just posting this to see if there's any interest in a story that would go in this direction. Thanks for reading, let me know what you think!

* * *

Keith gritted his teeth a bit as he arrived home only to see Logan's car sitting out front. He knew that he couldn't get away with telling veronica not to date the kid but it didn't mean he had to like it. He especially didn't have to like the fact that the two of them were alone together in his home. He sighed, psyching himself up to deal with the situation after a long day at the office. However as he got closer to the front door he realized he had a front row show to whatever was going on and decided to put his pi skills to use.

"Hey," Logan said in a soft tone Keith had never heard before, "what are you thinking about now?" He followed his words by softly brushing a piece of hair out of veronicas face.

"Nothing," veronica answered in what Keith recognized as her avoidance tone. _Good luck getting anything out of her_ Keith thought.

"Hmmm…I happen to have it on good authority that is not your 'nothing' face," Logan said casually.

Expecting veronica to bristle he was surprised when she jokingly responded "And who is this authority figure that you deem 'good'? I thought that was an oxymoron?"

He let out a short bark of laughter and said "Yes, well, what can I say? Good looking, charming, and completely in love with a certain petite blond who smells of promises…I happen to consider him an expert on the subject."

Keith raised his eyebrows at the candid declaration. And noticed how Logan's eyes tightened just a bit when she didn't say anything for a minute but instead responded by putting her head on his shoulder.

It was silent for a moment and Keith was just about to walk in when veronica broke the silence, shocking him.

* * *

She turned and saw Wallace staring at her. Her stomach dropped just slightly and she was just suddenly so tired.

"So you and Logan again huh?" he asked, sounding angry. And suddenly she snapped.

"Yeah, me and Logan again. Look I'm sorry ok? I'm sorry that you don't understand our relationship and I'm sorry that it's so hard to be friends with me. But honestly I'm sick of everyone's judgments about things they don't understand! You say you're my friend but lately all I feel is judgment and disapproval and disappointment from you. That's not what friends are supposed to do. I've never hidden who I am from you, I'm the same as I've always been and if you don't like it maybe we were never really friends anyways. There's a lot about me and Logan that you don't understand. Part of that is probably my fault but it's not like you'd want to hear it if I told you anyways."

"The guy is an ass, I can't believe-"

"I'm in love with him! Ok? I love him and I'm sick of everyone trying to tell me I shouldn't and trying to make him feel like he's not good enough. He has enough problems in that area as it is and I hate seeing the look in his eyes when someone says something terrible about him that he thinks is true!"

Movement out of the corner of her eye made her head whip around and settle on her father. Wonderful. She was surrounded by people who only saw the worst in Logan. She sighed.

"I don't know why I'm bothering. You're just going to believe what you want anyway." She sighed again before snatching her bag and walking past the two men in her apartment and out the door.


	2. Chapter 1 (extended)

A/N: Veronica Mars is probably not only one of my favorite TV shows, but also one of my favorite categories on fanfiction. I've always been especially interested in the idea of the characters in the show who never really get to see the good sides of Logan (at least within the 3 seasons of episodes) somehow getting to see him in the way that all of us who love LoVe do. I've never posted on FF before even though I've been a member since 2008, I figured it was past time. Usually the things I write come to me in scenes like the two below, then I craft a story around them. Mostly just posting this to see if there's any interest in a story that would go in this direction. Thanks for reading, let me know what you think!

UPDATE: I've had a few things pop up that have made my posting take a lot longer than I'd originally planned. I'm sorry about that! Still working on a full length chapter but I will give you guys the extensions I wrote for the two teasers. Enjoy and please bear with me!

* * *

Keith gritted his teeth a bit as he arrived home only to see Logan's car sitting out front. He knew that he couldn't get away with telling Veronica not to date the kid but it didn't mean he had to like it. He especially didn't have to like the fact that the two of them were alone together in his home. He sighed, psyching himself up to deal with the situation after a long day at the office. However as he got closer to the front door he realized he had a front row show to whatever was going on and decided to put his PI skills to use.

"Hey," Logan said in a soft tone Keith had never heard before, "what are you thinking about now?" He followed his words by softly brushing a piece of hair out of Veronica's face.

"Nothing," veronica answered in what Keith recognized as her avoidance tone. _Good luck getting anything out of her_ Keith thought.

"Hmmm…I happen to have it on good authority that is not your 'nothing' face," Logan said casually.

Expecting Veronica to bristle he was surprised when she jokingly responded "And who is this authority figure that you deem 'good'? I thought that was an oxymoron?"

He let out a short bark of laughter and said "Yes, well, what can I say? Good looking, charming, and completely in love with a certain petite blond who smells of promises…I happen to consider him an expert on the subject."

Keith raised his eyebrows at the candid declaration. And noticed how Logan's eyes tightened just a bit when she didn't say anything for a minute but instead responded by putting her head on his shoulder.

It was silent for a moment and Keith was just about to walk in when veronica broke the silence, shocking him.

/LoVe/

Veronica mulled the thought over in her head, debated saying anything at all…then thought about the look on his face when she deflected his question and refused to open up to him. She took a shallow breath, then before she could change her mind she softly she blurted out

"Do you think we can really make this work this time?"

Logan was quiet for a second, really thinking through how to answer her instead of just saying yes, which she appreciated.

"I think, we both have to want it, and we both have to be willing to work through things instead of getting mad and pushing the other away. And…" he hesitated slightly before making his last point, seeming a bit resigned. "And you're going to have to learn to trust me, Veronica. Really trust me, with the good things and the bad things. And you're going to need to be willing to forgive me when I fuck up."

She cringed, wanting to deny those things but knowing deep down they were true.

"I know" she said quietly, feeling on the verge of tears because she didn't know why she was constantly pushing people away, didn't really know how to stop.

Logan's hand on her chin gently brought her gaze up to meet his. "I'm in this 100% Veronica."

She gave him a small smile and leaned into his chest. He sighed, knowing she had more that she wasn't saying, but also knowing she needed time. He brought his arms up around her tiny frame, and dropped his lips to her forehead. Veronica gave Logan a squeeze of thanks for not pushing any more on the subject, and it was that moment that her dad walked in.

The two teens quickly separated, and Veronica blinked in surprise for a second before falling into the persona she embodied whenever she was with her father.

"Back so soon? I hope you brought the bacon."

She was surprised when instead of mentioning Logan he instead played along with her.

"Not only did I bring home the bacon, I won us some bread too," Keith boasted, holding up a grocery bag. "I thought I could make us a late breakfast and you could listen in awe as I told you the suspenseful tale of how your old man outwitted the latest evildoer, and then, after appropriate fanfare and admiration, you could fill me in on what happened here while I was gone." His eyes flicked to Logan, hesitated for only a second, then continued, "I didn't expect to find you with your gentleman caller…but he's welcome to join us."

* * *

She turned and saw Wallace staring at her. Her stomach dropped just slightly and she was just suddenly so tired.

"So you and Logan again huh?" he asked, sounding angry. And suddenly she snapped.

"Yeah, me and Logan again. Look I'm sorry ok? I'm sorry that you don't understand our relationship and I'm sorry that it's so hard to be friends with me. But honestly I'm sick of everyone's judgments about things they don't understand! You say you're my friend but lately all I feel is judgment and disapproval and disappointment from you. That's not what friends are supposed to do. I've never hidden who I am from you, I'm the same as I've always been and if you don't like it maybe we were never really friends anyways. There's a lot about me and Logan that you don't understand. Part of that is probably my fault but it's not like you'd want to hear it if I told you anyways."

"The guy is an ass, I can't believe-"

"I'm in love with him! Ok? I love him and I'm sick of everyone trying to tell me I shouldn't and trying to make him feel like he's not good enough. He has enough problems in that area as it is and I hate seeing the look in his eyes when someone says something terrible about him that he thinks is true!"

Movement out of the corner of her eye made her head whip around and settle on her father. Wonderful. She was surrounded by people who only saw the worst in Logan. She sighed.

"I don't know why I'm bothering. You're just going to believe what you want anyway." She sighed again before snatching her bag and walking past the two men in her apartment and out the door.

…..~*~LoVe~*~…..

Veronica heard a soft knock on the door and debated whether she was in the mood to answer it, knowing there weren't many people that came knocking these days and that she probably had a good guess of who was on the other side. She let him sweat for another round of knocks before she picked herself up off the couch and opened the door. She didn't offer a greeting, simply stood in the doorway with her arms crossed waiting to see what he had to say.

Wallace met her stare for a second, then looked down, then to the side. He was obviously uncomfortable but she was still upset with him so she wasn't going to make it easier for him.

He took a breath and let it out slowly, then met her gaze again.

"Look, I'm sorry about earlier. You're my best friend, and I know you're not dumb, so I guess there must be some reason you keep going back to the guy. If you wanna fill me in, I'm willing to listen."

Veronica was quiet for a moment, then let a small smile break through her serious expression. Trying to lighten the mood she said "This is because there's a basketball game on Wednesday and you know you can't win without my spirit box bringing you luck"

"Girl please, Luck? It's all skill baby. Though you know I'd never turn down some Veronica Mars snickerdoodles."


End file.
